There are a variety of methods and systems that have been used in the past in an attempt to track the movement of an operator's eyes in order to determine the eye gaze of the operator so that it may be known where the operator is looking. Some of these methods and systems have attempted to measure the operator's eye gaze by attempting to measure both the operator's head position and orientation, and the operator's eye position. However, many of these methods and systems suffer from one or more problems such as: inaccuracy; timely; not being in real-time; difficulty in administering; costly; unstable; inconsistency; and/or experience various different types of problems.
A method and system is needed for determining an operator's real-time eye gaze while simultaneously reducing or eliminating one or more problems of the prior art.